Joviluu
First spoken of by the prophet Orris, Joviluu is a goddess who, according to the Pantheonic Theory, acts as one of the ruling deities of Veria. However, to her followers in Coronia and elsewhere, she is the one true goddess and is unmatched by any other. Domain Joviluu is, at her very core, a sun goddess. She is credited not only with the warmth and light of the sun, but is associated with all light. However, more abstractly, she is also a goddess of peace, justice, and honesty. Forms and Symbols Ever since Orris began to spread his teachings of the goddess, she was described as "a youthful figure, as pure and innocent as She is radiant with Holy Light". Though depictions varied through out the years, the Colossus of Luumesti, completed in 9,816, cemented a popular image for the goddess: a child with short, neatly trimmed hair adorned with a modest olive wreath, along with a flowing robe tied with a rope at the waist and a neat sash draped over her shoulder and wrapped around her hip. This depiction is used in almost all Coronian art, and has greatly influenced the tradition of the Maiden of the Light. The Symbology of Joviluu is fairly simple. Images of the sun are associated with Joviluu and little else, given that she is, first and foremost, a sun goddess. The sun finds its way onto the flag of Coronia, and worship of the goddess peaks at high noon. Otherwise, bright warm colors such as yellow, and the olive tree are associated with the goddess. Joviluu is referred to by such titles as The Child Goddess, The Shining One, Her Incandescence, amongst others. Worship Knowledge and worship of the goddess Joviluu has been dated back to about 9,000 with the legendary prophet, Orris, who founded Farmouth and taught the Novan language as duties to the goddess he served. The faith quickly spread to the descendents Athesian tribes who, thousands of years prior, are said to have settled the eastern Midlands following the War of Betrayal, and the Rapturian birdfolk, who believe they were Bachmi chosen by Joviluu to be saved from their hideous forms. Since then, the Church of Joviluu has been organized, and oversees almost all of the worship of the goddess within its scope. Sitting right at the head of government of the Republic of Coronia, the church has mingled church and state almost completely. Coronia is almost synonymous with Joviluu and vice-versa. The church is centered in Farmouth and the Cathedral is literally across the river from the Chancellor's Mansion. While most other faiths are mostly and usually tolerated with in the borders (excepting Abyssal worship), Jovilucianism is the state church and a vast majority of its population subscribes to it. Those who worship Joviluu have a strong fixation on light, especially that of solar origin. They typically praise the sun, and, as mentioned, worship occurs most often at noon, when the sun looks down upon all equally. Service is usually very organized, with set times of entry and exit, and specific scheduled prayers and such. Rarely is worship so spontaneous except when one witnesses a miracle. While Joviluu's followers are taught to be tolerant of other faiths (while still asserting their falsehood, naturally), Abyssal worship is never tolerated and is, in fact, outlawed by the Church. Those accused of this highest heresy are typically sentenced to Ine and, in later years, extreme cases are dealt with via execution. Category:Deiology